Chronic diseases are often expressed by episodic worsening of clinical symptoms. Preventive treatment of chronic diseases reduces the overall dosage of required medication and associated side effects, and lowers mortality and morbidity. Generally, preventive treatment should be initiated or intensified as soon as the earliest clinical symptoms are detected, in order to prevent progression and worsening of the clinical episode and to stop and reverse the pathophysiological process. Therefore, the ability to accurately monitor pre-episodic indicators increases the effectiveness of preventive treatment of chronic diseases.
Many chronic diseases cause systemic changes in vital signs, such as breathing and heartbeat patterns, through a variety of physiological mechanisms. For example, common respiratory disorders, such as asthma, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), sleep apnea and cystic fibrosis (CF), are direct modifiers of breathing and/or heartbeat patterns. Other chronic diseases, such as diabetes, epilepsy, and certain heart conditions (e.g., congestive heart failure (CHF)), are also known to modify cardiac and breathing activity. In the case of certain heart conditions, such modifications typically occur because of pathophysiology's related to fluid retention and general cardiovascular insufficiency. Other signs such as coughing and sleep restlessness are also known to be of importance in some clinical situations.
Many chronic diseases induce systemic effects on vital signs. For example, some chronic diseases interfere with normal breathing and cardiac processes during wakefulness and sleep, causing abnormal breathing and heartbeat patterns.
Breathing and heartbeat patterns may be modified via various direct and indirect physiological mechanisms, resulting in abnormal patterns related to the cause of modification. Some respiratory diseases, such as asthma, and some heart conditions, such as CHF, are direct breathing modifiers. Other metabolic abnormalities, such as hypoglycemia and other neurological pathologies affecting autonomic nervous system activity, are indirect breathing modifiers.